Taking Care
by AniManGa19930
Summary: [One-Shot] For Nico :)) He has two superhuman protecting him, but even superhuman is still a human. AU. Pairing : TYL!18 x Alaude x TYL!27.


Threesome prompt by nico : Ala1827.

AU where Hibari and Alaude are Tsuna's bodyguards. OOC-ness. Unbeta-ed.

This was very rushed.

**Pairing : TYL!18 x Alaude x TYL!27**

Standard Disclaimer applied. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"It's done."

A kick and the body turned over. "That was easy. Which family is it again?"

Let me introduce these two men who were in the middle of rummaging through a pile of bodies. You may find their antics to be weird and gross, but all things were considered. Their fully-equipped hands were searching for any identities the bodies had. All things that needed to be confiscated before the bodies…or corpses were taken care of. That was their job. Not exactly on the manual, but they loved to be throughout on it.

The first man was a ravenet with gray-purplish eyes. Studying his face feature and eyes, you could narrow him down as an Asian. His friend, or rather companion, stood out with his platinum-blond haired and a similar looking of eyes. But you would notice that he wasn't from the same continent as the other.

"G-Good work, Hibari-san, Alaude-san."

These two, codename: Alaude and Hibari were working for the incoming brunet.

With his gravity-defied yet soft locks of brown-hairs and rather big brown orbs, nobody would suspect this seemingly-a-kid adult was an heir to a powerful mafia family. Entering college, the brunet decided to live alone, finding it difficult to commute from the mafia headquarters to his college without uneventful morning. Thus, under the current leader of the mafia's order, the two were assigned to protect him.

A troublesome job, they may say. But they did hired by bodyguards agency, so they were still under contract.

On the bright side, protecting the brunet who goes by the name of Sawada Tsunayoshi –heir to Vongola famiglia wasn't a chore for the two. They had expected that they had to babysit a spoiled-kid while doing their main job. However Tsuna himself always tried not to trouble them too much –yet, he was still clumsy. To be honest, their protecting job this time is quite satisfying. Considering the target was of a big family, the assassins sent after him were quite a handful one –one which the two found less boring to take down of. On the same time, they need to be much more careful on doing everything.

Again, that still didn't matter because they were professionals.

The two bodyguards made sure they had burned their gloves as well, pouring some water to extinguish the fire before returning to their car.

"You forgot your coat," Alaude said as he put on his mantle over Tsuna while Hibari walked past them.

They may be a team and similar, but Alaude and Hibari were still different individuals. For example, whenever Tsuna watched them taking down the assassins, the brunet realized that Hibari was a more blood-thirsty. The ravenet loved to give several knocks with his tonfa, letting his enemies cries in pain before cutting down their lives. Alaude preferred to minimalize his moves, taking down his enemies in rather one-shot kill.

Although still they would have this fanged smirk whenever an opponent appeared, much to Tsuna's dismay.

Well according to his grandfather, Alaude and Hibari was the top in their agency, as well as –no doubt- the strongest; Tsuna definitely could see that. But when Tsuna first met them, he didn't expect the prideful-looking scary duo would stay through the job….even going as far as going under cover as his classmates in college.

Tsuna gasped when Hibari suddenly called over in annoyance, already waiting at the driver seat. Quickly he jogged to the vehicle, Alaude following closely behind him in his own pace.

Hibari is driving? He needed to make sure to fasten his seatbelt.

* * *

This is a joke, right? To think this would happen.

"A-Alaude-san?! Ah, medicine! No, wait first I need to cook something! What about your throat? Would porridge be enough?! Ah, no, we don't have ginger-" Before they knew it, Tsuna was already scurrying all over their apartment in panic.

"Calm down…", even the words coming out of Alaude's mouth sounded like a murmur instead, followed by a small cough.

"No, first we need to take your temperature! Where did we put the thermometer? Ah, was it in the bathroom? Hibari-san, do you—", Tsuna didn't manage to finish as a hand suddenly clamped around his mouth, cutting off any of his voice. Tilting his head slightly, he found a ravenet staring at him in annoyance.

"Calm down, don't make a ruckus."

Equipping a mask over his mouth and putting on his coat, Alaude was also ready, "That's right," cough, "it's just a cold."

Hibari and Tsuna turned and made a face, staring down at the platinum-blond man. Crossing his arms, Hibari gave a scrutinized stare, "and you, what are you doing?", he pointed at the clothes the man already wearing.

"Alaude-san…don't tell me you're coming with us…"

Said man gave the look, "of course", _it's my job_ was left unsaid.

"You can't, Alaude-san!" Tsuna snapped, taking off the man mufflers and coat and with all his strength trying to tackle the older man down to his bed. Before long, Hibari came from behind him, bringing a thermometer.

After a few minutes, the two stared at the thermometer in shock –although Hibari's wasn't shown in his face.

Alaude is getting sick was already some sort of sorcery. To think that it was 39 degree Celsius, it was worldwide problem!

Glaring down right at the indifferent sick man, the two hissed out their words, "you. are. definitely. staying. on. your. bed. today"

"I'm fi-," he was definitely sick since he didn't notice a hand suddenly shot against his face, catching him off guard and choked him down with water.

Nonchalantly as if he hadn't just choking down a sick person abruptly, Hibari fixed his clothes, "Alright, you've drank your medicine. That means you can't follow us," since the medicine had sleep effect –to everyone presented knowledge, "you, go cook something so this guy can heat it up later," and casually ordered the brunet on his side –not acting like a subordinate at all, nope.

However, under such situation even Tsuna couldn't protest and hurriedly went to the kitchen. Making some porridge and some juice from fruits they had available. Fortunately they still had some time before their morning classes, so he should get everything done without them getting late –which Hibari really hates. After making sure the meal was ready and wrapped -the brunet even left a note- the two finally left the sick man (of course with some lectures from a certain brunet) for the college.

* * *

"It's so rare for Alaude-san to get sick."

"…"

"Ne, Hibari-san, will he be okay? When was the last time he got sick?"

"He never had any."

"Eh? So this is a first?" Although, Tsuna didn't really know how long the two had been working together so he wasn't really sure.

Hibari was silent again.

"Wouldn't it be just fine if we skip class today?"

"I'm not letting you." Geh. Hibari-san is pretty strict for these kind of things.

"But it's 39 degree, you know? We should have at least called a doctor before leaving him."

"I already called the agency." Fast as usual.

"Uhm, you know, how about we leave in the middle? That way we attend the class and get home more-"

"Fu~n, You."

Tsuna clamped his mouth shut.

"You're studying law and you're thinking to break rules…"

Tsuna edged away, but there wasn't so far he could be while sitting beside the driver.

"I'll bite you to death for punishment later."

There's only one kind of bodyguard who would hurt the one he was supposed to protect, and he was here, _unfortunately_.

…

"Hibari-san, your driving is kind of slow today," and not to mention, not as smooth.

"Shut up."

* * *

You know, Hibari and Tsuna had never expected Alaude to stay still –despite Hibari already stole the other's PC to keep him from working.

Hibari grunted as Tsuna sighed in defeat when they returned home and found their cleaning team was inside while Alaude was packing.

"What happened?"

"Alaude-san, I thought we told you to rest…"

"We're moving. They already found this place." Alaude tch'ed, keeping his posture despite the ache in his head.

…

"Alaude-san…you didn't kill the doctor, right?"

There was a long silence, probably of the sick man pondering.

"No, the man managed to explain himself before I fired the second shot." Which meant the doctor went home injured and the one-hit-kill bodyguard was definitely not in shape.

Hibari shoved his partner aside, grunting and took the packing job. Tsuna also followed suit, taking care of his textbooks around and texting the people from his famiglia to take care of their next residence.

The two didn't say anything, so Alaude took some papers to quickly writing his report. Having not doing anything and with the information in his head, the man felt restless.

"How is your fever, Alaude-san?" Tsuna handed the other the thermometer again. Instead of answering by mouth, Alaude took the thermometer and showed it to the brunet.

Miraculously, it had gone down so much to 37 degree. Almost not believing the result, Tsuna told the other to take another check.

"The agency's doctor is one of the best. He has the special medicine." The man finally explained, coughing a little.

"But you're still not fine. I know your head is aching, go lie down," Hibari grunted from behind. The information alerted the brunet and yet again Alaude had one panic little animal over him.

Sigh. Being sick sucks.

**Review? Haha.**


End file.
